


[Podfic] 645 Riverside Drive by smilebackwards

by fire_juggler



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary</b> Azazel clearly has yet to understand the shattering power of Charles' disappointment, so Erik takes one for the team, grabbing the cup and downing the remnants of the cappuccino like a shot while Azazel watches with morbid fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 645 Riverside Drive by smilebackwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [645 Riverside Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412845) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> Recorded for analise010 for our wee exchange. Happy Holidays, bb! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to smilebackwards for giving permission to record!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/645_riverside_drive.mp3)

## Length:

00:39:37 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/645_riverside_drive-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 38.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/645_riverside_drive-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 20.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
